


63. Здравствуй, терра инкогнита

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crusades, Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Весь наш свет есть солнце в щели,Вся наша жизнь есть пунктир между А и Б,Поскольку весь наш путь есть возвращенье,Любые средства хороши, только бы к тебеВернуться — где ты, терра инкогнита?(Здравствуй, терра инкогнита!)
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Все песни только о любви [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	63. Здравствуй, терра инкогнита

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Песок был повсюду. Лез, паскуда, в глаза и скрипел на зубах, а ещё забивался под потник, в кровь стирая шкуру коня. Святая Земля оказалась им не рада.   
В лагере крестоносцев под Яффой воняло смертью, лошади дохли от нехватки воды, и соль от моря и пота белёсой коркой покрывала волосы. Марко проклинал Клермонский собор, не боясь адских врат – даже там было бы уютнее, чем на этой прокалённой земле.   
Марко бросил поводья оруженосцу и, щурясь на солнце, нырнул под полог. Шатёр принадлежал наёмникам Болеслава, один из которых – Роберт – ушёл в разведку день назад.  
– Не вернулся? – спросил Марко на латыни, размотав куфию, и десятник наёмников качнул головой.  
Уходя в разведку, Роберт оставил лук и стрелы – с ними ползать среди песков было неудобно. Марко, взглядом попросив разрешения у командира поляков, подхватил его и торопливо вышел из шатра.  
Пока не передумал. 

Роберт лежал на земляном полу колодца и молился. Колодец закрывала рассохшаяся крышка, и по тому, как по босым ногам ползла узкая полоса солнца, Роберт отмерял часы. Сняли его уверенно – окружили, захлестнули горло арканом и протащили до скрытого в песках лагеря. Там разули, чтоб не сбежал, и скинули в зиндан. Хорошо ещё, что воду приносили.   
Видимо, готовили к выкупу.   
Они вообще не боялись. Рим клялся, что Царство Саладиново в ужасе побежит, едва завидев мощь воинства господня. На деле вышло – что крестоносцы боялись Святой Земли, не выходя за пределы лагеря. Только Роберт и решился, устав маяться от скуки, да Марко пришлось отговаривать.   
Роберт закрыл глаза, вспомнив лицо Марко, и молиться расхотелось тут же. Похоже, Бог среди всех бед мира решил отомстить именно Роберту за содомию.   
– Курва! – выругался Роберт и поднялся на ноги, ощупывая стены своей тюрьмы. Уголок неба в щели на крышке зиндана стремительно темнел, и Роберт, ломая ногти, вцепился в плотную земляную стену. 

– Идиот, – услышал Роберт, разлепляя глаза. – Ты куда в одиночку пошёл?  
– К тебе.  
Он узнал голос до того, как почувствовал боль в обожжённых о песок ногах.   
– Святым Христофором себя возомнил? – Марко положил холодную (и где нашёл её среди жары?) тряпку ему на лоб.   
– Это он покровитель упрямцев? – спросил Роберт и перед потерей сознания успел услышать смех Марко.   
Значит, не зря.


End file.
